The Disney musical
by Madrox126
Summary: Based off high school musical. Goofys son max, a basketball player, meets a girl named Roxanne, a shy smart girl, who ends up doing a musical together, despite their two different goals.


**This is the goofy movie version of high school musical. I thought that they would fit very nice together, Max as Troy and Roxanne as Gabriella. Maybe to some, but this is what I have done so far. I hope you'll enjoy it. I chose pete for jacks part in this story because maybe it would suit him, despite not being Max's father. **

**High school musical doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Disney. Goofy movie characters belong to Disney as well. **

It was New Year's Eve and everyone from spooner vile was at a party to celebrate the new year. Rex came up to Roxanne, who was reading a book. "C'mon Roxanne, it's New Year's Eve, enough reading" he took the book from Roxanne.

"But daddy, I'm almost done" she tried to explain. Her father looked unconvinced. "The teen party? I've laid out your best clothes, Come get ready," he took Roxanne's hand and lead her to the party. "Can I have my book back?" Roxanne asked him. He passed her book back to her. "Thank you" she thanked him as they left for a party.

...

Meanwhile at a basketball court, Pete and max were training for the championship while goofy was getting ready for the party. Pete passed the ball to max. "Keep working left, Max, Got a guard in the championship game we're expectin', You'll torch 'em!" " Am I going left?" Max asked Pete.

"Yeah He looks middle, you take it downtown" he replied, getting the ball from him. "OK, like this?" Max asked as they continued practicing. Max was getting better as he passed the ball to pete. "Whoo! That's it, man, Sweet, Let's see that in the game" pete complimented him.

They heard a laugh and saw goofy "Did we really fly all this way to play more basketball?" Goofy asked sternly to max and pete. "Yeah," they both nodded as goofy walked to his son. "It's the last night of vacation Maxie, The party, remember?" He reminded him. "Right, the party,The party, New Year's Eve,"max nodded as he remembered.

"Maxie, they have a kid's party downstairs in the Freestyle club," goofy excitedly exclaimed to max as he groaned as what his dad said "kids party."

"Kid's party?" Max asked, now not convinced to go. "Young adults, Now go, shower up" goofy told him as max left. The party continued as the MC came on stage as the song ended. "Who's gonna rock the house next?" He shouted to the teens there.

They cheered in response. Then the spotlight shined on Roxanne, who was reading a book as she looked up. Then max appears at the party as the spotlight shone on him as well, making him confused. "Huh?" He thought as the others chanted them to sing.

Max, still confused, tried to decline the offer as he was lead on stage. "I can't sing, No, you go," he tried to get away from the crowd. "And you! Yeah, come on," the mc encouraged Roxanne as she shyly came on stage.

She was just as confused as max was. "Look, I don't sing, I can't sing, No, guys..." Max continued to decline until he was on stage. "Get up there!" Someone shouted.

Max was now on stage with Roxanne, looking around awkwardly until the mc came up to them. "Hey, you know what? Someday you guys might thank me for this, Or not," The MC smirked before he left the stage as the song started. It was awkward for both teens until max started to sing.

Max: "Living in my own world

Didn't understand

That anything can happen

When you take a chance"

When it was Roxanne's turn, she started to sing quietly.

Roxanne: "I never believed in

What I couldn't see

I never opened my heart

To all the possibilities Ooh"

They both started to have confidence as they began to sang more

Both: "I know That something has changed

Never felt this way And right here tonight

This could be the start of something new

It feels so right To be here with you Oh

And now I'm lookin' in your eyes I feel in my heart

Feel in my heart The start of something new"

Max was now getting more confidant as they continued to sing.

Max: Now who'd of ever thought that... oh Both: We'd both be here tonight... yeah

Roxanne: Oh yeah, the world looks so much brighter Max: Brighter, brighter

Roxanne: Oh, with you by my side Max: By my side Both: I know... that somethin' has changed Never felt this way

Roxanne: oh I know it for real

Both: This could be the... start of somethin' new It feels so right to be here with you... oh And now... lookin' in your eyes I feel in my heart The start of somethin' new.

Everyone's cheering the loudest as max took off his jacket.

Max: I never knew that it could happen 'Til it happened to me Ohhhh, yeah

Both: I didn't know it before But now it's easy to see Ohhhhh

It's the start of something new It feels so right to be here with you... oh And now... lookin' in your eyes I feel in my heart

Roxanne was looking at Max's eyes and she suddenly became shy and almost fell off the stage if some of the audience didn't catch her in time and pushed her back on the stage as max helped her up, then they continued to sing.

Both: That it's the start of somethin' new Roxanne: It feels so right

max: So right... oh Roxanne: To be here with you...(Max: oh)

Both: And now... Roxanne: Lookin' in your eyes Max: looking' in your eyes

Roxanne: i feel in my heart,

Max: Feel in my heart

Roxanne: The start of somethin' new

Max: The start of somethin' new

Both:The start of something' new

The whole audiences cheered the loudest as they looked at each other. "Max" max introduced himself to Roxanne. "Roxanne" Roxanne done the same.

Max and Roxanne continued to talk at the party as they walked outside.

"But seriously, you have an amazing voice, You're a singer, right?" He complimented Roxanne.

"Just church choir is all, I tried to solo and nearly fainted," she nervously chuckled.

Max was surprised by that. "Really? Why is that?"

"I looked at the people staring at me, Next thing I knew, I was staring at the ceiling, End of solo career," she stated, smiling as she remembered what happened that day.

"The way you sang tonight, that's pretty hard to believe," max complimented her again as Roxanne blushed and smiled at him. She knew she liked the experience and she hoped to do it again someday.

"That was the first time I did something like that, I mean, it was so cool," she laughed.

"I know! Completely" max nodded, agreeing with her.

" it sound like you've done a lot of singing too" she noticed him smile as she said that. "Yeah, sure, My showerhead is very impressed with me," max joked as they heard everyone counting down the clock for New Years. "9, 8, 7...6, 5, 4...3, 2, 1. Happy new year"everyone screamed as they cheered for the new year.

Max and Roxanne watched as the fireworks exploded but then she remembered whats going on. "I guess I better go find my dad and wish him a happy new year" she said to him finally. Max nodded. "Yeah, me too, I mean, not your dad, My dad" he jumbled as Roxanne giggled.

Max then had an idea. "Uh... I'll call you, I'll call you tomorrow" he exclaimed. Roxanne nodded. " Yeah! Here, put your number in," she gave him her phone as he gave her his. They gave each others numbers as they passed them back to each other.

"There you go," they both said together. Max looked at his phone as he smiled. Maybe this vacation wasn't so bad after all.

"Just so you know, singing with you was the most fun I've had on this vacation, So, um... where do you live?" Max asked as he looked around and didn't see her. 'She must of left' he thought. He looked at the picture of Roxanne before he smiled to himself.

"Roxanne"

**This is what I've got so far. I hope you've enjoyed it.**


End file.
